A Sudden Disperse
by Dzem
Summary: Something strange is happening at Bennington Sanitarium. Patients have been committing suicide and leaving strange suicide letters behind. The team investigates after Reid gets a chilling phone call about his mother. Reid/Hotchner/Morgan. No Slash.
1. Falling Skies

Chapter One: Falling Skies.

"The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to overcome, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering." -Ben Okri

Song: Tears of an Angel-RyanDan

**So, I've really gotten into Criminal Minds recently and this story has been swirling and twirling in my head. It's going to be mostly about Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Aaron Hotch. There will be Garcia, Prentiss and JJ, but not so much Rossi because I haven't seen many episodes with him so I don't have his personality/characteristics down yet. This will be slightly AU but the general plot of Criminal Minds will remain. Sorry if any of the characters seem out of character, I've done my best. The POV's will change between Reid, Morgan, and Hotch. Umm, as far as spoilers go, there will probably be some from season 1&2 and maybe a bit from the others. I haven't actually seen past season 2 yet, I've just seen glimpses of other seasons here and there. Anyway, enough rambling. I have the first three chapters written, if people like the story I'll upload a chapter a week(maybe). This hasn't been beta-ed by anyone but myself and SpellCheck Plus, so excuse any mistakes I did my best. **

* * *

><p>I don't know what I was expecting when the phone rang at two in the morning. I guess my first thought was Hotch calling about a new case. It wouldn't be the first time he had called at a ridiculous hour telling me there was some sick unsub running loose and that the team was to meet in an hour. To say I was surprised when I answered the phone and heard not, Hotch, but the voice of my mother's doctor is an understatement. It wasn't unusual to get a call from Doctor Rhine. She tended to call at least once a week to let me know how my mother was doing medically. Getting a call from her at two in the morning had never happened before. My heart sped up knowing that something was wrong and it took me several seconds to realize that the doctor was speaking to me. I took a deep breath before speaking.<p>

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. My voice was thick with fear and my grip on the phone was tight as I waited to hear her response.

"Dr. Reid, your mother has been admitted to the hospital." She replied, speaking slowly as if talking to a small child or a very disturbed patient.

I became aware of the fact that I was breathing in short rapid bursts as if I had just run a marathon. I could hear the doctor's voice on the other line, her voice soothing, and I focused on that as I tried to get my breathing controlled.

"Is she okay? What happened?" I spoke quickly and my voice came out in a squeak. I suddenly remembered Morgan calling me a mouse a few weeks ago. I had gotten excited about a new book I had read and my voice had come out squeaky and fast. Morgan had laughed at me and called me a mouse. The next day he had brought me cheese.

My attention was brought back to the situation when the doctor began to speak again.

"I'm sorry Spencer, she…"Dr. Rhine trailed off and took a small breath, "She attempted suicide. A nurse found her in her room, her wrists slit. She's going to be okay." Dr. Rhine added quickly.

My mother wasn't suicidal was the first thing I wanted to respond with. Maybe she had been extremely depressed at times when she was living at home, but she had been better since being admitted to Bennington Sanitarium. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that my mother had wanted to die. It had to be my fault. I should have visited her more; I should have tried to do more for her, instead I put her in a hospital and wrote daily letters to her. What kind of son was I?

"I'll be there first flight out." Was all I could choke out. The doctor seemed to understand my distress because all she responded with was a small goodbye. I hadn't even realized she had hung up until the disconnected tone finally penetrated my frozen mind. This couldn't be happening. I didn't want to believe this. My first rational thought was to call Morgan. Morgan could make everything better. I looked down at my phone, but I couldn't make myself dial Morgan. This wasn't his problem, he had his own problems. I had to take care of this myself, instead I found myself dialing Hotch, hoping the man wouldn't be too upset at being woken up at such an early hour.

The phone rang four times before a tired voice answered.

"Hello?" Hotch's voice was heavy with sleep and confusion.

"Um, it's me, Reid." I said stupidly. My voice sounded far away and I was worried maybe I hadn't even spoken out loud until Hotch finally responded.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Hotch's tone changed to alert and I couldn't help but feel bad for making him worry.

"I need. My mother…" I had to stop. The words didn't want to come out right. I took a few breaths before I continued, "My mother is in the hospital. I need to go."

I heard rustling on the other line and a female voice. The guilt I was feeling for waking Hotch worsened when I realized I had probably woken up Haley as well. I didn't get a chance to wallow in my guilt for long before Hotch began speaking again.

"What's happened to her?" Hotch asked, his voice the softest I had ever heard it.

I chocked back a sob, aware of how close I was to breaking down.

"I just need to go. Please." I replied. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone, I just wanted to be at my mother's side.

"Reid I would feel better if you told me what's wrong. Maybe someone from the team can go with you?" Hotch asked. I could hear Hotch moving around, maybe pacing.

"No. If a case comes up you would be down two people." My voice cracked. I would have loved to have Morgan or Hotch come with me, but it was a bad idea.

"Get ready to leave and book two flights. Morgan will meet you at your place in twenty. This is an order." Hotch's tone was stern and commanding.

Before I could respond Hotch hung up. I had mixed feelings on having Morgan come with me. I needed the support, but I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. I'm not sure why I felt this way, but I was worried that the people I thought of as my family would think I was a bad son. I stayed in my cold bed for several minutes before making up my mind. I packed a couple shirts and pants quickly before booking a flight online. I left a note on my door as I locked up and left. I could do this on my own. I had always done everyone on my own before so why change anything now?

My walk to the station was cold and lonely. The darkness seemed to close around me, suffocating me. I felt dazed and confused. I knew I was in shock, I showed all the symptoms of it, but knowing didn't change what I was going through. If anything, it made me realize even more how little control I had over the current situation. I had no idea how to deal with this. I could face down unsubs every day and manage better than this. The need for a fix struck suddenly and left me breathless. I sat down on the subway bench and rested my head in my hands. A fix was not going to do anything for me expect make things worse. I knew this and yet I still wanted one so badly. The tears began to leak out and soon a loud sob made its way through my throat. My body shook with need, fear, and tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers.<strong>


	2. Friends, Coffee, Pie

**Soo...I forgot to post this and was reminded by a friend. I must admit I got extremely distracted by my new PSP. It is only the greatest thing I own other than my laptop and cell phone. Maybe my cat too...Anyway, blame Sony. I did my very best with spell check and all that crazy lit stuff. I wanted to thank Circakona for pointing out some errors, much appreciated. I will get around to fixing them soon. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and alerted the story. Also, this is unrelated to my story, but would anyone like to recommend any PSP games? So far I have played Kingdom Hearts, Y's Seven, Dissidia 012, Final Fantasy IV, Pixeljunk Monsters Delux, and some weird block game. =)**

Chapter Two: Friends, Coffee, Pie(**Morgan's POV)  
><strong>

"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Christopher Robin to Pooh" - A. A. Milne

Song: That's What Friend's are for-Dionne Warick

* * *

><p>I parked across the street of Reid's apartment. I wasn't sure what was going on. Hotch didn't know much and Reid had not been helpful in explaining anything apparently. The walk to Reid's apartment seemed to take forever and when I got there I knew Reid was gone. I picked up the note and read it quickly.<p>

"Sorry, I'm fine."-Reid

I cursed silently before crumbling the note and dialing Hotch. He picked up on the second ring.

"He's gone. I'll see if I can find him at the station." I said, skipping all pleasantries. I heard Hotchner sigh.

"All right, call me if you find him." Hotchner replied.

"Yea man I will." I responded before hanging up.

I turned around and quickly went back to my car. I decided that for a genius, Reid could be extremely idiotic. I sighed as I started the car and pulled onto the street. The station was only a five minute drive and I doubted the kid had left that long ago. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do when I found the kid. I wasn't that great at comforting others, especially Reid. I did my best, and Reid always said I was helpful, but I always felt like I was doing something wrong.

It took me under five minutes to get to the station; I pride myself in being a fast driver. I pulled into a parking spot and made my way down the steps to the waiting area. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Reid sitting on a bench. The relief was washed away though as I got closer. The kid was obviously crying. I began to wonder if his mother was worse off than I thought. I reached the bench and sat down next to him without a word. I didn't know what to say or do. I put my hand on his shoulder and a loud sob escaped his throat. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner and decided for now I should keep my mouth shut. With my free hand I text Hotch and only waited a minute before he text back telling me he booked me the same flight as Reid. I didn't bother to ask him how he knew what flight Reid was going to be on. Garcia could do amazing things at any hour. Thinking about time, I looked at my watch and sighed to myself. It was nearly three-forty five. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

Trying to ignore the heart wrenching sobs coming from my best friend, I looked around the empty station. A cat was sitting near a pillar licking its paw clean of what looked like blood. The remnants of some poor small animal lying bloody near it. The idea of a raw rat turned my stomach and I looked towards the tracks of the subway. I began counting gum spots on the ground to pass the time; still rubbing Reid's back in what I hoped was a comforting manner. I had just counted to a hundred and two when the kid raised his head slightly and glanced my way. I was aware he was probably embarrassed, but I just gave him a small smile before going back to my counting. I would wait for him to speak first.

It wasn't long before he finally spoke and I gave him my full attention. I clasped my hands together between my legs and looked at him. He was hunched over staring intently at the ground or maybe his untied shoe laces.

"My mother tried to kill herself." He said. His voice was soft and strained as if he had to fight to get the sentence out. A few more tears leaked out and he rubbed them away.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew he was waiting for a reply.

"Why?" Was all I could think of saying. I cringed at the stupidity of the question and hoped it wasn't insensitive.

"I…I don't know. It's probably my fault. I never visit…" I cut him off by placing my hand to his mouth. I didn't want to listen to his nonsense. His eyes widened and he looked at me confused.

"This is not your fault Reid." I pulled his face towards me, "She did what she did because she's sick. I don't know the exact reason, but I know she didn't do this because of you. She loves you and she knows you sent her to that hospital to help her man. Don't go blaming yourself for things you can't control." I looked at him in the eyes the entire time, hoping to get my point across. Knowing Reid he would blame himself no matter what I said, but he nodded and pulled away from me.

"I know that, but I can't help think it has to do with me." He stared at his hands as he spoke.

I couldn't help notice how small he looked at that moment as if he wanted to disappear and I wouldn't be surprised if that's exactly what he wanted.

"Let's worry about why she did it when we get there." I replied before looking back at the cat that was now cleaning its face.

"We?" He replied.

I smiled. It only took him seven seconds to realize what I had said.

"Yes, we, Hotch already booked me a flight with you, seat next to you actually." I grinned at the dumb-founded looked on his face.

"Garcia." Was Reid's only reply before he too smiled.

"We got your back man. We're family, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Prentiss, and me. Don't ever go forgetting that." I patted him on the back before stretching my legs and sighing.

"Thanks Morgan." Reid said as he also stretched out and closed his eyes.

We sat together for a little while before we went to my car. I drove us to a diner that opened early or stayed open late, I wasn't sure. Reid said nothing as I led us to a booth that had stains and rips. We sat down and a waitress came over. I ignored her noisy gum chewing and ordered for both Reid and me.

"Two coffees and two slices of chocolate pie, please." I told the waitress. She grunted and left to place the orders.

Reid sat quietly and stared out the window and I let him. I was completely lost on what to do or say. I was lucky though because the coffee and pie came quickly and it gave me an excuse not to talk. I watched Reid dump copious amounts of sugar into his coffee before taking a sip, frowning, and adding more. I chuckled quietly and he sent me a glare before turning to his pie. We ate slowly, savoring the rich chocolate and crispy crust.

"That was good, but nobody makes chocolate pie like my mom." I told Reid after we both finished our pie and coffee.

"Yea?" Was his only response and I realized after a moment that it had not been the smartest thing to say. Bringing up something about mothers was a bad idea and I thought quickly on how to change the subject.

"It's okay. It's enough that you're here." Reid said before I had a chance to try and lighten the mood.

"Sorry man, I'm not very good at this am I?" I grinned at him and he offered me a small smile

"You should probably stick to tackling." Reid replied cheekily before getting up and heading towards the exit of the diner.

I paid and followed him to the car. I drove us to the airport where we checked in and waited for our flight. Reid was quiet the entire time and I figured I'd give him a few moments alone. I found a coffee shop that was open and bought coffee and donuts. When I got back to him he was asleep in the ugly and uncomfortable airport chair. I set his coffee and donut on the table next to him before I sat down next to him and opened a magazine and drank my coffee.


End file.
